The Portal
by merlotte456
Summary: Sorry if this is terrible, I have been re reading the books and remembered the Simon and Alec conversation in CoG  in which Alec is doubting Magnus likes him much because he didn't talk to him when he came to open the portal for them..


Sorry if this is terrible, I have been re reading the books and remembered the Simon and Alec conversation(in CoG) in which Alec is doubting Magnus likes him much because he didn't talk to him when he came to open the portal for them..

Alec raked his teeth over his lower lip as he ran his fingers through his hair. Both of these nervous movements were a result of his endless thoughts he had been having as of late.

"Ever since that stupid party" Alec thought bitterly.

Ever since that stupid party his thoughts had been consumed with Magnus Bane. How he wanted to love him, but there was so much in the way.

One being him being in the closet, something Magnus been trying to help him with.

" Of course he was trying to help me. That's what he's always done, help me, and I do absolutely nothing for him" Alec murmured to himself. And even though no one was around, he found his cheeks getting hot from the blush in his cheeks. He had just said one of his thoughts out loud, something he had always done his best not to do. With these types of thoughts anyway.

Two was Magnus being a downworlder and Alec being a shadow hunter. Something that Alec had been taught from a very young age, was frowned upon. Maybe even more than homosexual relationships, which is why Isabelle always felt the need to engage in them. More attention for her, and less for Alec. The way they both liked it. But, surprisingly that was the least or Alec's worries on his list. It actually might distract from the last and most irritating thought.

Three, was his love for Jace. His parabatai, his adopter brother, his best friend, Clary's somewhat boyfriend. This was not only his biggest problem, but the biggest obstacle for him and Magnus. Somehow Magnus had just known, the way he just knew a lot of things. Alec guessed that's what hundreds of years on this planet does to you.

Alec flushed again at another memory, in which he accused Magnus of using magic on him, to read this thoughts. He was just shouting horrible, unforgivable things to him, and when he finished, Magnus' face wasn't contorted into anger or any emotion of the sort. He just put his hand on Alec's shoulder and said you can just tell when you care about someone.

His thoughts had went to Jace, of course, and how he could just tell how Jace would feel. However his thoughts also drifted to his parents and how he knew based on their moods how to act. And Isabelle and when he could tell, even when she did her best, and Isabelle's best was great, to hide tears. And how his was even starting to pick up on Clary and Simon's moods. Then his thoughts drifted to Magnus, and he looked at his face after Magnus had said that and the reason there was no anger on his face was because in those gold green eyes was hurt, love, and worry. He had apologized for his comments with a soft kiss, and the promise he would come out soon.

A promise he hadn't kept.

His thoughts were broken by the very person who had been consuming them. Magnus Bane. He was dressed in one of his normal flamboyant outfits. But his expression was dark and hard. Like Isabelle had when trying to hide her hurt.

Alec glanced around and saw no one, so he approached the warlock.

" Magnus"

Magnus seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Yes, Mr. Lightwood?"

Ok, that hurt.

Alec once again bit his lip, and he took a deep breath.

" Thanks, for coming"

Magnus looked at him, once again a plethora of emotions rushing across his face. Love, hurt, annoyance, anger, and last, indifference.

" Of course, anything for the clave"

Soon the room was filled with people, and Magnus went immediately began speaking with Maryse. Alec stole a few looks over to him, and noticed sadly none of those looks were returned. Alec thought, Magnus had finally given up on him, as he should have.

But, he couldn't keep his attention on the lovely warlock long. As forsaken were attacking them, fighting and protecting his loved ones he had to rush to the portal, a small glance to Magnus before doing so.

What Alec didn't see, was the final look Magnus had given him right as he jumped through. The look that said he hadn't given up. Not at all.


End file.
